5 Drabbles of Nuna
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of five drabbles revolving around Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Written for The Five Drabbles Competition.
1. Beach

**Title:** Beach  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Neville/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 350  
 **Summary:** Neville thinks about Luna.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - poem: Dover Beach by Matthew Arnold

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Charms - Extra Credit - Write about Luna Lovegood

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ultimate Chocolate Frog - Perpetua Fancourt - Prompts Use - Moon, Night, Invention, Analyse

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Dance

* * *

The s _ea is calm tonight._

 _The tide is full, the moon lies fair_

* * *

Neville looks out at the sea. There are no waves. That night, the moon is high, shining so beautiful over the sea, reflecting off of the water in a way that looks almost majestic.

He looks over to his right and smiles as Luna carelessly dances in the sand. He doesn't bother trying to analyze her movements. He knows there is no kind of invention that can work out the innermost regions of Luna's mind. No person alive, not even her own father, can truly understand Luna.

Warmth infuses his whole being. He takes pride that Luna dirties herself to be with him. He knows he's not worthy of her. No one is worthy of her.

Her heart is full of love and acceptance, despite all of the bullying she was forced to endure. Her good nature and optimism never once wavered, not even in the darkest hours of the war, while she was a prisoner in Malfoy's dungeon. Every day he spends in her company makes him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

His feet sink into the sand as he walks to her. He doesn't stop her dancing but instead, he joins in with her, wanting to experience everything she does. His movements aren't as graceful as hers, but she still smiles. Her smile turns into laughs as Neville trips over a rock and falls onto his behind.

Luna stops dancing and sits down next to him. "I love the sea," she murmurs.

"I love you," he returns.

Luna kisses his cheek and they stay like that, side-by-side for a few moments.

Luna is never one to be idle for long, though. Soon enough, she's back on her feet and pulling Neville along for the ride.

Just as he loses hope that she will acknowledge his softly admitted words, she stops him and kisses his lips. "I love you, too."

And the knowledge makes him swell with utter joy. He picks her up and swings her around, knowing that as long as Luna is with him, the happiness will always be a part of his life.


	2. Question

**Title:** Question  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Neville/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 146  
 **Summary:** Neville wants to ask a question.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - object: Diamond Ring

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Failure

* * *

When Luna looks at him, he never feels like a failure. He feels like he's on top of the world. And when they go to 'their beach' on their two year anniversary, Neville knows he's wants Luna to spend the rest of her life with him, even if he's solely undeserving of her radiance.

So, when he takes out the diamond ring, and gets down on one knee, he has a whole speech prepared. One that would touch on how much he loves Luna and how he'll spend every day working to just be worthy of her. He plans to tell her that he'll do anything to be with her, if she would just say 'yes' and marry him.

He opens his mouth but doesn't get a word out.

Luna gets down on her knees and kisses him. "Yes, I'll marry you."

And it's that simple.


	3. Hard Day

**Title:** Hard Day  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Neville/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 127  
 **Summary:** Neville had a hard day at work.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - word: Gentle

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Kiss

* * *

Luna's kiss is gentle on his back as her hands massage his tense muscles. "Do you want to talk about it?" she queries.

Neville leans back, so his head can rest on her shoulder. "I just had some trouble with a Gryffindor and Slytherin fighting during my third year class. Some things never change."

"Are they as bad as Harry and Draco were?"

Neville inelegantly snorts. "I don't think anyone could be as bad as those two were."

Luna continued rubbing his shoulders.

"That feels so good," he moans, feeling utterly relaxed.

"I bet I can make you feel better," she seductively promises.

Suddenly, his problems at Hogwarts seem so unimportant, especially when his very beautiful wife straddles his lap.

His last coherent thought is, _'So sexy.'_


	4. Miracle Potion

**Title:** Miracle Potion  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Neville/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 264  
 **Summary:** Neville and Luna want to start their family.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - setting: Hogwarts Grounds

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Potion

* * *

Neville and Luna are on the Hogwarts Grounds, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come find them. They're relaxing in the grass and hoping she won't be too long.

They hear the crunch of grass and both of them turn in the direction the sound comes from. Madam Pomfrey is hurrying towards them, and she's holding a vial with a purple liquid swishing around inside.

"Is that..." Neville trails off, looking fearfully at the vial.

Madam Pomfrey nods happily. "The potion."

Luna's hands rest on her stomach. "Are you sure it will work? I mean, we want to be a daddy and mummy so badly, and –"

Madam Pomfrey holds up her hand. "Sweetie, there's no guarantee, but this potion has helped couples conceive in the past. If everything in your bodies is in working order, and you said you've both been checked, then there's no reason for the potion to not work."

They stand up and take the vial with careful reverence. "Thank you," Neville utters.

"You two will make fine parents." With that, Madam Pomfrey turns around and strides back in the direction she came from.

"Are you ready to be a mummy, Luna?"

"More than ready. Let's get home and take that potion. Then we're not leaving the bedroom for the rest of the day." That last part is said in a warning tone.

"Maybe we should eat first," Neville offers.

Luna looks at him with raised eyebrows. "Do you want to eat, or do you want to be a dad?"

Neville doesn't even have to think. "Let's get to the bedroom."


	5. Mirror Mirror

**Title:** Mirror Mirror  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Neville/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 235  
 **Summary:** Neville has Snow White on the brain.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - action: Whisper

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Mirror

* * *

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Who is the most dashing of them all?" Neville asks, a smile quirking his lips.

He shakes his head, unable to believe he has stupid fairytale commentary running in his head. Dani really loves them, and her favorite of all time is Snow White. He has read it to her four times this week alone.

Luna's breath is a whisper from the doorway when she says, "Oh, you are, my good King Neville. There is no one more dashing than you."

Having been caught, Neville blushes. "Are you as sick of Snow White as me?"

Luna shakes her head and smirks mischievously. "Not even close, but then again, you're the one who usually reads Dani her bedtime stories."

"Yeah, how did that job fall to me again?"

"Don't complain. It's special daddy and daughter time."

Neville walks to Luna and pulls her into the room. "Dani asleep?"

Luna nods, hands going to his shirt and quickly undoing the buttons. They work together to get themselves both undressed and fall down on the bed. They lay next to each other, their legs dangling off the foot of the bed.

The turn their heads and look at each other.

"I'm tired," he mutters.

"And I have a headache," she jokes.

He pokes her in the side. "We'll make do." He rolls over so he's on top of her. Yes, they'll make do.


End file.
